


Laughter

by eatingchocolate25



Series: Tales From The Argo [1]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Helplessly in love!Icarus, M/M, Spoilers for s2e12, Ticklish!Pythagoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icarus was addicted to Pythagoras' laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Chocky here. Totally procrastinating even though I have 2 a level exams on tuesday (it's cool, one of them is on the Odyssey and is easy. The other, on the other hand...). And let's not forget that Medeason fic I promised I'd write.  
> Spoilers for s2e12.  
> Hope you guys love fluff and Pythacarus- the cutest canon ship on the show. I'm so happy Pythagoras got a sort of happily ever after. He really deserved it and so did Icarus. They're adorable.  
> Anyway, enjoy this fic.

“That tickles.” Pythagoras cried out with laughter at Icarus’ touches. The two of them were lying on Pythagoras’ tiny cot in his room in the Argo like they did every night. Icarus was addicted to Pythagoras’ giggles. They spent so much time running around, trying not to get yourselves killed and feeling sad all the time. After all that, it was hard to find the time to laugh. Icarus savoured every peal of laughter that erupted from the other man’s lips.

“I know it does.” He grinned while touching Pythagoras in those sensitive spots, relishing in those giggles. The feeling produced from knowing he could touch Pythagoras whenever he wanted was amazing. After everything that happened with his father and Goran, Icarus gave up all hope of ever being able to touch Pythagoras again. Yet Pythagoras forgave him after Icarus did everything he could to save Pythagoras and his friends. And the kiss that followed was magical. It might sound cliché but time did stop when Pythagoras kissed him when they were still in Atlantis. It was the best moment of Icarus’ life and he knew he’d never forget that kiss. “I love you.” He couldn’t help the words from escaping his mouth. The tiny cot creaked as Pythagoras turned to look at Icarus properly.

“I love you too.” He smiled, blue orbs shining with love and hope. Icarus leaned forwards and captured his lover’s lips in a passionate kiss. Pythagoras immediately responded to the kiss with equal fervour, cradling Icarus’ face with both hands. Icarus could feel Pythagoras’ electric touches on his face. Icarus also touched Pythagoras wherever he could find exposed skin. Pythagoras’ kisses were as sweet as honey and Icarus knew he was addicted to them already. Icarus knew they should stop, before they went too far and had to wake up to lots of complaints from their shipmates. Icarus could easily imagine the glare Hercules would send him for ‘defiling his friend’. He couldn't suppress the shudder that erupted. Icarus broke the kiss and touched foreheads with Pythagoras.

“Do you think Jason will ever figure out what’s going on with us?” Icarus asked him. Ever since the two of them finally got together, it was as though everyone knew except Jason. It wasn’t like either of them were hiding anything from anyone. They cuddled and touched each other in non-platonic ways in front of all their friends, including Jason. Hercules, Ariadne and Cassandra were supportive of their relationship. It was true that Hercules did threaten Icarus with certain death if there were to be any repeats of what happened with Goran. Yet Jason was completely oblivious to Icarus’ love for Pythagoras. He spent time telling Pythagoras about how Pythagoras would enjoy having a lover of his own, not realising that is exactly what Icarus is to Pythagoras. It became a running joke on the Argo. The two of them tried to be as loved-up as possible, hoping Jason would realise soon. Ariadne and Hercules had a running bet going on about when Jason would realise. Icarus, Pythagoras and Cassandra were all in mutual agreement not to tell Jason in case they occurred the wrath of Queen Ariadne. Ariadne bet he would realise in many months’ time on his own. But Hercules decided one of the other three would snap and admit it to Jason.

“Probably not. He always was this oblivious. A while after I first met him, he asked us who the Furies were. I’m sure I told you what happened that time, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. I have to admit, I am looking forward to seeing how he reacts to us when he does finally figure it out.”

“I can see his face already. That shocked expression amused me and Hercules for days on end.” Pythagoras giggled. Icarus couldn’t help but capture Pythagoras’ lips again so he could taste the laughter and happiness. Being with Pythagoras and being able to do this with Pythagoras felt exhilarating. Icarus was hooked to every part of Pythagoras and there was no going back now.


End file.
